Algo más que un resfriado
by Paranoicity
Summary: Alfred va preocupado a casa de Arthur a causa de una llamada del inglés. Una vez llega se da cuenta de que está resfriado y, sin quererlo, comienza a explicar a "su pequeño" como se siente. Aquel día, LAfred se fue a casa con algo más que un resfriado.


_**Algo más que un resfriado**_

El teléfono no paraba de sonar y Estados Unidos se levantó a cogerlo.

-¿Si?

-¡Alfred, amigo mío! Cuánto tiempo sin hablar

-¿Inglaterra? ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué no te vienes a casa un rato?

A Alfred le extrañó la actitud del inglés enormemente, ya que nunca le llamaba para algo que no fuera molestarle o avisarle de algún evento importante.

-¿Yo? ¿A tu casa?

-... da igual, se nota que no quie-...

Y tras un golpe fuerte, se hizo el silencio.

-¿Inglaterra? ¿Inglaterra?-pero nadie respondía- Maldita sea, Arthur.

Preocupado por su compañero, Estados Unidos fue hasta Inglaterra para verle. En un tiempo récord, llegó, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Comenzó a picar al timbre, pero como nadie contestaba acabó por derribar al puerta al borde del ataque de nervios. Entró en la casa corriendo, hasta llegar al comedor.

-¡Arthur!

Allí estaba, tumbado en el suelo, semi inconsciente, con una fiebre altísima.

-Me tenías preocupado, podrías haber contestado el teléfono.

El chico del suelo lo miró casi sin verlo.

-¿Preocupado? ¿Por mí? ¿A estas alturas? -se le trababa la lengua al hablar, pero sabía muy bien lo que decía.

El estadounidense no sabía a qué se refería exactamente.

-Venga, déjame ayudarte a ir a la cama, empiezas a delirar.

Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia su habitación usando a Estados Unidos como bastón.

-La culpa no es de los delirios, ¡es tuya! Tú eres el culpable de todo lo que me pasa, fuiste tú el que destrozó mi mundo en mil pedazos.

Alfred lo tumbó en la cama mientras dejaba que se desahogara.

-Yo tal vez no lo tenía todo, pero era feliz con lo que tenía. Te tenía a ti y eso me bastaba, idiota.

-¿A mi?

-Si, tú eras muy importante, y te aseguraste de romper mi corazón en mil trocitos imposibles de unir. Mis sueños de un nuevo mundo junto a ti se estamparon contra el suelo. Desde aquel día de en el que te fuiste hay una tormenta desatada en mi interior y cada día es de lluvia.

-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

El inglés lo miró irónico.

.¿Acaso no sabes tú lo que es el orgullo? Sería incapaz de admitir que te echo de menos, que los días son más oscuros si no te veo y que, sinceramente, no te considero ningún idiota -la sonrisa de Arthur dejó a Alfred indefenso y sin palabras

-Nada ha sido igual desde ese día, ojalá todo pudiera ser como antes, pero...tú no quieres, nunca has querido y me traicionaste cuando yo te di todo lo que tenía para que siguieras adelante. En cuanto tuviste oportunidad me pisoteaste. Desagradecido.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Yo también tengo derecho a formar un estado independiente, ahora soy incluso más grande que tú y más poderoso.

-Ese es tu problema, empiezas a obsesionarte con tu grandeza y olvidas tus orígenes -Arthur le lanzó un cojín que esquivó como buenamente pudo.

-Si eso crees, me voy de aquí, será mejor que descanses -dio media vuelta y salió al pasillo, pero unos brazos le impidieron seguir avanzando.

-Por favor, quédate -pidió Inglaterra abrazándolo por detrás- aunque sea sólo un rato más

Alfred se dio la vuelta, quedando de cara a Arthur y le correspondió el abrazo. Paso a paso lo devolvió a la cama. El silencio se hizo entre los dos, un silencio para reflexionar, ya que el sueño comenzaba a afectar a Inglaterra.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó de sopetón Estados Unidos- ¿Por qué me has llamado a mí?

El inglés lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Porque tú aun eres mi pequeño, además...

-¿Además?

Arthur dio una respuesta silenciosa antes de dormirse.

El estadounidense sonrió satisfecho, aquella respuesta era mucho mejor de lo que se había esperado.

Inglaterra abrió los ojos lentamente. Había tenido una pesadilla en la que era aplastado por un unicornio enorme... Sentado en una silla y medio aplastándolo se encontraba Estados Unidos durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada sobre su estómago, dificultando su respiración.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó el inglés mirando a su amigo.

El otro despertó alegre como siempre.

-¡Buenos días, señor Sol!

Y al estirar los brazos golpeó en la cara a Inglaterra.

-¡Oh, Arthur!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Esta es mi casa!

-Oh, cierto, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Se te ha curado ya el resfriado?

-Si... ¿Y tú qué haces aquí, repito?

-Tú me llamaste para que viniera, ¿no te acuerdas? Te llevé a la cama, empezaste a decirme cosas...

-¿Que yo te llamé?

Alfred se dio cuenta de que la fiebre había acabado con esos recuerdos en la mente de su amigo. Seguramente no se acordaba ni de...

-Empezaste a delirar y a hablar mal sobre Francia y a decir cosas sobre maleficios y Rusia.

-Mmm... vale, pues ya estoy bien, puedes irte.

-¿Encima que te ayudo me echas? -dijo el menor riendo

Arthur gruñó algo y lo empujó hasta la puerta

-¿Quieres que te prepare comida? Porque si te la tienes que preparar tú, enfermarás de nuevo.

Estados Unidos fue echado a patadas de la casa de Inglaterra, con más fuerza tras ese comentario.

-¡Adiós, Ing-...¡accchú! Vaya, al final me he resfriado yo también. ¿Pero cómo si no tosió ni...?- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del estadounidense.- Ah, entiendo. Adiós ~ -y se fue de allí como si nada.

En el otro lado de la puerta, Inglaterra estaba sentado en el suelo, de espaldas a la puerta mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y reflexionaba. Poco a poco iba recordando lo ocurrido la noche pasada, pero ¿Cómo le había transmitido el resfriado a Alfred?

Y una escena le pasó por la mente.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has llamado a mí?"

"Porque tú aun eres mi pequeño, además..."

"¿Además?"

La respuesta de Inglaterra fue clara y concisa a la vez que silenciosa. Porque, ¿Qué hay más expresivo que un beso?

Por la lejanía aun se escuchaba la risa de Estados Unidos que volvía a casa con algo más que un resfriado.


End file.
